ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Orphaniel
Overview Orphaniel was the Emperor of the Jovian Imperium from an unknown pre-4452 date until his death on 4547. He began as a shipwright working his own company, called Supernova Shipyard. Eventually, he reavled his true role as Emperor of the Recluse Jovians, and the Jovian Imperial Crusade began. The Early Years Nothing much is known of him before the arrived in Tethys posing as a shipwright, though records suggest he was a beloved and stable Emperor for many decades before then. Orphaniel arrived with a large Dreadnought upon which he had stowed all the supplies to make the perilous trip into the galaxy. That ship was called Akula. It was hollowed out to build the Supernova Shipyard station but remained a powerful set-piece as it was slowly rebuilt from the inside. During this time the Jovian assessed humanity and the other species of the galaxy whilst building a raft of different ships that he sold to the denizens of the galaxy. Names familiar to some such as the Sevastapol, Eidolon, as well as the shortlived Mandrake Salvage Cruiser. Love Interest Despite Jovians' reclusive and xenophobic mindset, Orphaniel managed to fall in love with the human, Luna Hatashi (though she had to explain to him what love was in order for him to realise it). Their liaisons were kept secret for a time but the galaxy and the Jovians both took the revelation in good graces when it was made. The pair remain together until this day, though details on the progression of their relationship are jealously guarded by Orphaniel... less so by Luna. The Modern Emperor After Orphaniel revealed himself as Emperor of the Jovian Imperium, some say he changed and became distant. He always maintained that it was their perception of him that changed. He presided over Jovian expansion as they sought to teach the Four Great Virtues to the peoples of Tethys. Lost in Rift Space In the year 4545 the Jovians built an embassy in Core Space named "Theology Park". Those of the Core took exception to the vast defensive armaments the station posessed, and diplomacy began to sour. Luna Hatashi, Orphaniel's human lover of some years came to him, worried over war. In an incident even now not fully understood, the ship they were aboard exploded, No remains were found, the ship was all but vaporized. It was assumed that the pair had been killed, but in fact, they had not. Orphaniel had been wearing a new, experimental personal teleportation device; the device was small, but the receiving array a space-station in it's own right. When the ship exploded, he leapt toward his paramour as he activated the device, having no wish to see her dead. Evidently, the device did not agree with the high energy atmosphere of an exploding ship and malfucntioned sending the pair instead into a void parallel to realspace. The void was rich in debris and parts of destroyed ships that had failed wormhole transition or jumpdrive experiments, allowing Orphaniel and Luna to survive on one of the large sectioned with cobbled together components. Space there was very hot with ambient energy, which caused constant system failures and made even basic survival challendging, with the pair having to range further and further into the debris field to find replacement parts. Eventually, the Oxygen recycler failed with no possibility or repair, and reluctantly, they agreed to put Luna in stasis, Orphaniel switched his mixture over to Nitrogen. Rescue After ten months in Rift Space (two of which were with Luna in Stasis) Orphaniel was nearly run over while searching for replacement wiring by Ronald O'Connor, who had found a way to enter the strange quasi-realm. Quickly, they loaded Luna's stasis pod aboard and with Orphaniel's help, calculated an exit vector while the entry that Ronald had forced was still fresh. Miraculously, the rescue had been a nigh-infinitely unlikely coincidence. Following was a lot of explaining on both sides, with Orphaniel being filled in on the war that had occurred. Revelations and Retirement Orphaniel would go on to reveal that the Jovians had no hand in the war at all, it was all an illusion forced by Rex, who is the sentient remnant of the Garcillaen race, which the Jovians had all but eradicated in a previous war. On Orphaniel's supposed death the Jovians had merely left the Galaxy through the ascension gate and cut ties with Ragnarok. Messages to that effect were intercepted by Rex and it took over the remnant AI feet left behind by the Jovians, then proceeding to pose as Jovian to try to turn Humanity against them. The duality revealed, Orphaniel has refused to be emperor again, unwilling to depose the rightful empress. Instead, Supernova Shipyard is set to be re-built.